Friends
by LuckyLaugher
Summary: Just some story about the friendschip of Esposito and Beckett.


**I got this idea weeks ago and I kept thinking about is. I didn't write it untill Monday. I sent it to my beta and just got it back and read it. So here it is, just some story about the friendschip of Kate and Javier. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Don't own it,**

**

* * *

**

**Friends**

Kate had had a bad day.

They had closed a case, a hard and long one; but now it was closed. She wanted to be alone.

She went to the one place where she always went when she had a bad day.

The bar. The one bar that was perfect walking distance, from the precinct, and from her home.

She had just ordered a beer when she heard a familiar voice.

"It's been a long time since you came here," the voice stated. She knew it was Esposito. He sat down next to her and also ordered a beer. She wanted to be alone but being with her best friend was even better at the moment was even better. He always knew when she was here. Kate didn't know how he knew, but he did.

"So how did you know it this time?" she asked.

"I did the math. Hard case, long days, a week of no leads, and you had to tell a strong bonded family a loved one had died. It was easy to work out."

She smiled. "Yeah, I just had to get away."

"I get that, it's been hard. I needed also a beer, so it's good that you went here." He gave her a quick smile.

"You're great." She smiled. That's one of the things she had said to him.

"If that's right, then why don't I have a girlfriend?"

"I think, because you haven't found the right girl yet." She saw him thinking, out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you remember the first time we had a beer together?" he said. She knew exactly when.

She thought about how they met and how fast he asked her on a date.

_Kate got transferred to the twelfth precinct. It was her first day. She got her own desk and_

_had just started to classify it as her desk when she heard someone say something._

_"Hi, you're the new one right?" Kate looked up, she looked to a light tinted man, who smiled "Don't take me wrong, I'm also new, I started here two days ago._

_"Hi, yeah I am new," Kate answered_

_"Okay, I'm Javier Esposito."_

_"I'm Kate Beckett." Kate shook his hand. "So I know that you're here only two days but do_

_you think that you could show me around?" Kate asked_

_"Yeah, but I don't know everything yet." She nodded. "So follow me," he said._

_"This is the break room, and here is our coffee machine; want some?" Esposito asked._

_"Yeah, sure."_

_When the coffee was ready he gave her one. Kate took a sip. "Bah!"_

_"Yeah, it's pretty bad coffee," he said._

_"Thanks for the warning." They smiled. "And where are we going next?"_

_"I don't know, this is all I know." He looked very serious. Kate shocked at his answer._

_"I'm just kidding! I will let you see the rest." They laughed._

_At the end of the day she saw Esposito walk over to her. "Hi," Kate said._

_"Hi, I don't really ask colleagues out, but do you want to get a drink?" He asked_

_"Yeah, one drink sounds good after a first day."_

_Esposito took her to his favourite bar. They talked for a long time and really got to know each __other. After that time they hit the bar every Friday night._

"Yeah, I know," Kate said and still thought about it. "But I'm sure you're going to find the right girl someday," she smiled carefully.

"Thanks, I hope so." He smiled. "Let's get you home," he said.

"Like old times," she said.

_It was their first Friday night out. Esposito had brought Kate home. They stood outside her door._

_"I had a great time," Esposito said._

_"Yeah me too." He looked in her eyes, she saw a sparkle in his eyes, and it was beautiful._

_That was when she got warm, and when he moved closer she just let it happen. They kissed._

_A small but meaningful kiss. Kate was shocked with what she did. She didn't want him as a_

_boyfriend. She didn't want anyone as a boyfriend._

What did I do? _She thought. "I'll see you tomorrow," Kate said and opened the door._

"So, I'll see you tomorrow," Esposito said.

"Yeah, and thanks for coming tonight." She gave him a friendly hug. She wanted to do something, after her thought of how she told him that she didn't liked him and just wanted to be friends.

"No prob," he said and she walked into her apartment.

She closed the door and walked to her bed room, still thinking about her telling him her feelings.

_Kate saw Esposito walking towards the break room. She followed him and closed the door._

_"Can we talk?"_

_"Sure sit down, want some coffee?"_

_"No thanks." She sat down and he sat in front of her._

_"I had a great time, both times, but I just want to be friends. I like you and don't want it to be_

_awkward between us but I think we are better as friends."_

_He looked sad. "Yeah I think you're right."_

_"Good because you rock and I would hate to lose you as friend and colleague."_

_He smiled. "Yeah, I feel the same for you."_

They came to be really good friends, he was like a brother to her. With a smile on her face, Kate fell asleep.

**I think that I have something with writing flashbacks. I think it makes it easier or something. **

**So what did you think? Please let me know**

**Do you think that I should write another chap? I thought about Esposito thaking**** Ryan with him when Beckett as a bad day, so he can see another side of her. What do you think?**

**Bye, From Me, The Lucky Laugher, Eva.**


End file.
